


你X伽摩（神明体，男）

by dorismmx2002



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorismmx2002/pseuds/dorismmx2002
Summary: 第二人称，你X伽摩，18X警告，人物OOC警告，性格不符合游戏设定，淫纹，乳环，强制





	你X伽摩（神明体，男）

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称，你X伽摩，18X警告，人物OOC警告，性格不符合游戏设定，淫纹，乳环，强制

“是从什么时候开始的？”  
你努力摆动腰部，不断地把阳具抽出又挤进伽摩的体内，相交之处又热又湿又紧，把你积蓄起来的一缕思絮打散。  
你无暇考虑其他，紧紧掐住他纤细修长的大腿，将它们分开到极限，方便你的进出。  
爱神棕蜜色的肌肤上铺着一层薄汗，你想起来美丽的神明降临的情景。  
他在平静的水镜表面舒展四肢，美妙的神纹绽放在他的锁骨、小腹与尾椎处——你认为这是神明的启示，注定由你这个凡人用自己的方式膜拜神明的美丽。  
他顺从地被你戴上眼罩与口枷，细针穿过乳尖为他别上带着小小铃铛的乳环，受到刺激微微抬头的下体头部，被你塞入了一支长长的圆头针，前端点缀着与神明双眸同色的钻石，倒映在水镜上光彩夺目。  
你把纤细如少年的神祗抱在怀中，分开他的双腿，将足量的润滑膏脂推入他的体内，你的手指打着圈进出他的后穴，直到把那处揉搓得松软。  
透明的涎水顺着口枷流下，神明抬起下巴发出一两声呜咽。你从后方轻轻咬住他细长的脖颈，舔舐他微微发热的肌肤，缓慢而坚定地把阳具推入他的体内。  
神明小幅度地挣扎起来，但是他的双手被反绑在身后，双腿被你牢牢卡住向左右拉开，挣扎的结果只是让自己被进入得更深。  
进到最深处，你叹了一口气，无法形容现在的感受：这具身体非常美妙，交合的滋味极度销魂，你的意志力正在溶解。  
你把神明放在水面上，就着阳具在他体内的姿势将他转了过来，扣着他的腰肢，又重又快地抽插起来。  
神明不断地发出呜咽声，体温也随之升高，深色肌肤下透出蜜桃一般的粉红来，乳环顶部的铃铛发出脆响，他的被虐待的阳具也挺立了起来。  
你扯掉他的口枷，扯掉他的眼罩，扯掉束缚着他的双手的绳索，你抱紧他，疯狂地与这具身体交合。  
神明爱怜地拥抱着你，敞开身体任你索取——无论是后穴因为长时间摩擦肿胀，还是阳具久久得不到释放硬挺，他都在满足你的索取。  
“不够！”  
“不够！”  
“给我你的爱！”  
你已经到了冲刺的关头，与神明接吻的间隙，你向他不断祈求。  
给予爱！  
接受爱！  
给予爱！  
接受爱！  
我要给你最多的爱！  
因此，请你也！  
你在迸发的前一刻，抽出了塞在神明小巧阳具上的马眼针，纤细美丽的神明瞬间攀上高峰，手足痉挛着达到了顶峰，后穴激烈地收缩起来，你用力把最后的魔力注入他的体内。  
你们紧紧相拥，过了不知道多久，你似乎听到了神明细微的答复：  
给你爱。


End file.
